Professor Layton and the Epic Bloopers
by Laytonfanatic
Summary: Take a look at the making of the Professor Layton cutscenes. Warning: All characters will NOT act as they do the games. (on hold)
1. The Curious Bloopers: 1

Summary: I was watching bloopers of vocaloid cosplays and I started thinking, "I wonder how the cutscenes in professor Layton games would be made in a real life set." So I made this. XD Warning! All characters will NOT act like they do in the games. Um…I'm also going to be including bloopers from my stories on here too so…look out for those. XD

Chapter 1: The Curious Bloopers

First cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: (staring out the window) Oh! W-what?

Layton: Pffff!

Klaus: Cut.

Take 2

Layton: (hands Luke the letter)…What the heck?

Luke: (laughing) That's the script! XD

Klaus: Cut.

Second cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: (opens door)

Layton: Noooooo!

Luke: What?

Layton: I'm supposed to open the door first.

Luke: Ahhhh!

Klaus: Cut.

Take 2

Luke: (opens door) Ah! You didn't open the door first did you?

Layton: No. XD

Klaus: Cut.

Take 3

Both: (looking at tower)

Klaus: Ah. Sorry. I didn't saw action.

Luke: Ugh!

Take 4

Klaus: Now.

Both: (looking at tower)

Blaire: It's a take!

Klaus: I'm still recording.

Blaire: NUUUUU!

Klaus: Cut.

Third cutscene:

Take 1

Bridge guy: (grunting)

Layton: Need some help there? XD

Blaire: Hershel!

Layton: Hahahahahaha! I'd love to help but a gentleman is to never get wet even if the water is only a centimeter high. XD

Luke: Wow XD

Klaus: Cut.

Take 2

(Bridge goes down)

Luke: (Marches across bridge)

Layton: Pfff! (Walks back)

Luke: What?

Layton: You're marching across a bridge is so over dramatic. XD

Luke: Believe me, I know. XD

Klaus: Cut.

Take 3

Layton: (tips hat) Ah! I got ahead.

Luke: (laughing)

Fourth cutscene:

Take 1

Daliah: (walks in room) Oh, You must be Professor Layton, I presume.

Layton: Who else would I be?

Daliah: You didn't let me finish!

Take 2

(Boom)

Claudia: (runs off)

Daliah: Oh no! Claudia, darling. Come back sweetie!

Layton: Luke!

Luke: Huh? What?

Layton: Pfff! Your supposed to react!

Luke: I did!

Layton: Not that way! XD

Sixth cutscene:

Take 1

Bruno: Ahh!

Layton: Pfff!

Bruno: What?

Layton: Expression. XD

Bruno: Huh?

Layton: You were like. 0A0 XD

Bruno: Well, SORRY!

Luke: (laughing)

Take 2

Layton: (running) (falls) Awwwww. DX

Luke: Haha! Are you ok?

Layton: (laughing) Fine. XD

Seventh cutscene:

Take 1

Layton: (stares at wall) Hm…

Luke: (snickers)

Layton: What?

Luke: We're staring at a wall and we're not supposed to notice a hole in it till the tower key. It's funny. XD

Layton: (laughing) Too true.

Take 2

Flora: (stares at Layton and Luke) (snicker) Ahahahaha!

Layton: What?

Flora: I'm looking at you two and Luke goes "3"

Luke: Not! DX

Flora: Yes you did! XD

Layton: Well then! XD

Klaus: Cut.

Take 3

Layton: And who might you be?

Flora: Well, I'd rather not say.

Luke: We-

Layton: Why not! You are suspicious little girl! Or should I say, FLORA!

Flora: (laughing) What? What on earth are you talking about? I don't know any Flora. XD

Layton: (laughing) We seek access to the tower. Do you think you could help us, miss FLORA!

Luke: XD (laughing) This an interesting turn of events!

Take 4

Flora: Huh? (runs away)

Layton: Oh! Wait! (starts laughing)

Blaire: Hershel! Why are you laughing?

Layton: I was going to say something else. XD

Blaire: What?

Layton: "Come back, Flora!" XD

Blaire: Geez! Why are you so prone to spoilers?

Layton: I don't know.

Eighth cutscene:

Take 1

Blaire: Ah! Flies! Flies! Flies! Action!

Layton: (laughing)

Blaire: What?

Layton: It's like. "Ah! Flies! Flies! Flies! Action!" Silence. XD

Blaire: Ok. Sorry. XD

Take 2

(Ferris Wheel falls)

Layton: Get away, Luke! Run! (gets no response) Luke?

Luke: (At lake) Where is he?

Layton: Geez! He just left me here to die!

Blaire: Are you sure Hershel? Didn't you tell him to wait at the lake? XD

Layton: He was right behind me! DX

Take 3

(on treadmill to take the place of the ferris wheel run)

Luke: Ah! I think it's chasing after us!

Layton: That's preposterous!

Both: …um…

Blaire: Why didn't you guys turn?

Layton: How are we supposed to?

Blaire: You're supposed to make it look like it while Klaus works the green screen for the backround.

Layton: Oh.

Blaire: Cut.

Take 4

Layton: That's preposterous!

Both: (turn)

Blaire: Matrix turn! \(X3X)/

Layton: (walks away) fail. XD

Take 5

Both: Hm?

(ferris wheel appears)

Both: WAAAAAAAAAH!

Layton: (running)

Luke: (running around like crazy)

Blaire: Pfff! Ahahaha! Ok! I'm sorry!

Luke: 3 Look! I don't approve of my running either, ok?

Layton: (laughing)

Take 6

Layton: LUKE! (grabs luke and starts hanging)…Blaire…

Blaire: Ah! The pulley system got jammed! Sorry! Hold on.

Both: (hang for 5 minute…then) Oooof!

Blaire: I'm back! You guys ok?

Layton: Fine….ow…

Blaire: Ok, everyone! 2 hour break! XD

~Taking a break here so…yeah. Time for BONUS BLOOPERS! XD~

Take 1

Layton: I am playing a nutty professor, yay!

Blaire: BLAIRE CHOP!

Layton: Sorry…I just ate chocolate and I was up all night memorizing my script.

Take 2

(playing Mario Kart Wii)

Luke: (gets hit but a red shell) ah! Ah! AH! (shoves Flora)

Flora: Aaaaaah!

Layton: (pauses race)

Flora: What the heck? You are sick!

Remi: (takes flora's ponytail wig off and starts brushing it)

Flora: What is wrong with you?

Luke: You're a useless character!

Flora: The other character choices were taken. Gimme back my ponytail.

Remi: I can't brush it if it's on.

Take 3

Blaire: What's under your hat? I wanna know!

Layton: That is a spoiler! I shall never show you! Wait until the third game! :(

Luke: (steals hat)

Layton: W-Luke! (runs after Luke) (Ends up running into Klaus who is filming) Ah…:' (

Blaire: Thanks Hershel! XD

Take 4

(just after ferris wheel blooper)

Blaire: (Still laughing)

Layton: Laughter attack. XD

Luke: Why is she laughing? The take is us running for our lives from a runaway ferris wheel!

Blaire: (hands over mouth) LOL! It's the way you run! I can never get over it. It's too funny. XD


	2. The Curious Bloopers: 2

9th cutscene

Take 1

Layton: No inspector. It has quite a bit to do with you.

Chelmey: Meaning?

Layton: Isn't it obvious?

Chelmey: No it is not. Now explain.

Layton: If there is-wait what?

Blaire: That wasn't your line!

Chelmey: Oh…sorry.

Take 2

Layton: If there is any criminal element in this case…Then it must be you there! (spins too fast and falls) Aw! DX

Ramon: (laughing)

Blaire: You missed your line, Hershel. XD

Layton: Doh! I missed! XD

Blaire: Why did you make a reference to therunawayguys?

Layton: I don't know. XD

Take 3

Layton: If there is any criminal element in this case…Then it is you sir! (spins too far and points at Luke)

Luke: Hey! 3

Blaire: Gasp! Luke is the culprit?

Luke: Blaire!

Layton: (laughing)

Take 4

Layton: (getting irritated)…Then it is you sir! (spins and ends up pointing at Ramon) BUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH! D:

Blaire: Lol…Ok…let's do the next scene before Hershel goes insane. XD

Take 5 (XD)

Chelmey: What utter rubbish! You'll need more than some dank charge to save your hide! Grrrrrah!

Luke: Pffff! Ahahahahahahahhahaa!

Chelmey: What?

Luke: You sound like a dog growling. XD

Chelmey: I do?

10th cutscene:

Take 1

Flora: (Starts walking up to them) Pff! I got ahead. XD

Layton: (laughing)

Take 2

Flora: (walks up to them) Ugh! When am I supposed to start?

Luke: Got ahead again?

Flora: No, I was late.

Take 3

Flora: (takes headband off)

Luke: Ah!

Flora: What?

Luke: (laughing)

Blaire: Flora! You just ruined the shot!

11th cutscene:

Take 1

(boom)

Layton: What's going on? (opens window) Hm? Oh! (grabs hat)

Luke: (laughing)

Blaire: What? What happened?

Layton: I almost lost the hat. XD

Blaire: Ran too fast?

Layton: No, I leaned over too much. XD

Blaire: Pff!

Take 2

Layton: Hm? Oh!

Luke: Ah!

Both: …

Flora: Was Luke's reaction needed?

Blaire: It's in here so it will stay in here!

Take 3

Don Paolo: Ahahahahaha-(cough cough) Sorry I have a cold. XD

Blaire: Pff! Cut!

Take 4

Don Paolo: Hahahaha! Here. I. Com-(hits camera with his long nose) OOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Klaus: The great Don Paolo taken down by a camera. How sad.

Don Paolo: Oh. Shut up!

Take 5

Don Paolo: (snort) Is the close up of my mouth really necessary?

Blaire: Yes. Yes it is. XD

Take 6

(second boom)

Layton: Ah! Follow me!

Flora: Pff! Why… I don't want to know. XD

Layton: (laughing)

Take 7

Layton: (grabs Flora's hand) Come now. (pulls glove off) Pff!

Blaire: Cut.

12th cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: (leaps and doesn't quite make it)

Layton: Luke! 0.0

Luke: I'm fine. Trust me. I'm perfectly fine.

Layton: How can you be fine? You're hanging on for dear life!

Luke: Only an inch off the ground! XD

Blaire: Gee! Thanks for ruining the tension this scene was supposed to have! DX

Luke: Hahaha! You're welcome. XD

Take 2

Flora: (falls)

Layton: Whoaoaoaoaoa Oh! (grabs Flora's hand)

Flora: Pfff! Why did you make that much noise just to grab my hand?

Layton: (pulls glove off)

Flora: And end up dropping me anyways?

Layton: It's in my script now shush! 3

Take 3

Luke: Professor!

Layton: Luke! Go ahead without us! I have an idea!

Luke: But-

Layton: We're fine! Go on!

Luke: Er…right! (leaves)

Layton: This way.

Flora: Pffff!

Layton: What?

Flora: You sounded like you were angry and then you're all like "Come, my dear" in a happy-go-lucky voice.

Layton: Mood swing. XD

13th cutscene:

Take 1

Remi: (helping Layton prep the scene)

Blaire: You know. I bet the fans are going to wonder exactly how strong you are if you can lift lots of heavy stuff and not get winded.

Layton: Well, it's a game after all.

Blaire: Mm. That's true.

Layton: It's Nintendo Logic! XD

Blaire: Will you stop spamming references?

Layton: Lol! I knew that would get you steaming.

Blaire: Buh!

Take 2

Don Paolo: No. Ergh! Just you wait, Layton! One day! I will have my revenge on you!

Klaus: And yet he never does.

Blaire: (laughing) Cut.

Take 3

Layton: Hold tight! (leaps)

Flora: Ah!

Both: (hanging)

Layton: Pulley system!

Blaire: AGAIN? Geeez! Klaus! Help me out!

Klaus: (put camera down) Coming.

14th cutscene:

Take 1

Flora: (opens eyes) ah. AH!

Layton: (laughing)

Flora: The sun got in my eyes! 3

Take 2

Flora: (hugs Layton)

Blaire: That looks SO fake!

Flora: Hahaha! XD

15th cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: What an astonishing village that was, Professor Layton. Does this mean you'll be gracing the front page of the London Times again soon?

Layton: No Duh!

Luke: lol

Blaire: Not your lines.

~EEEEEEEND! OOOF! STOOOOOORYYYYYYYYY! Er…Chapter story game thing…you know what I'm saying! And you know what's next! BOONUS BLOOPERS!

Take 1

Blaire: This is kinda funny.

Layton: What is?

Blaire: The baron leaves a voice message down here for who knows how long and yet it still works perfectly fine.

Layton: Ahaha. That is true.

Take 2

Baron: I built St. Mystere for you so that you would- Well…to be fair, Bruno did the actual-bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.

Blaire: I spoke too soon didn't I? XD

Take 3

Luke: (working on portrait puzzle) Um...(pokes boob)

Blaire: ABUSE!


	3. The Diabolical Bloopers: 1

Warning: Language gets pretty bad here so …yeah…

1st cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: Hey look! There it is.

Layton: …

Luke…um…

Blaire: That was a take till Luke spoke. XD

Luke: Well you'd expect an answer wouldn't you?

Layton: Not here. XD

Take 2

Luke: (walks pass security gate thing)

Layton: Why does he get to go through without being stopped?

Luke: Because I'm special!

Layton: No your not!

Blaire: Isn't it because of his age? Or is it height?

Layton: I don't care!

Luke: I care. My mommy says I'm spe-

Blaire: Don't you dare start referencing therunawayguys too!

Luke: (laughing)

Take 3

Layton: (walks away)

Flora: (gives ticket to security guard) (looks at Layton and Luke) (walks away)

Klaus: Flora's favorite pastime. XD

Blaire: Staking people!

Take 4

Babette: OOOgh! OOOOOOOOOOH!

Layton: Pffff!

Blaire: This being the first game of the series I played, this scene scared me.

Luke: Why?

Blaire: I thought she was giving birth. XD

Luke: WTF? O.o

Blaire: I know. I'm sorry, but that was the first thing that came into mind and I wasn't watching cause I was called away and then I heard that sound so…yeah…XD

Layton: That explains a lot.

Take 5

Luke: Now this is what I call deluxe. Just look at this room! (spins too much and falls)

Layton: Yes, I can certainly see why some call the Molentary Express, A cruise ship on rails. (doesn't see Luke and steps on his stomach)

Luke: OOOOOOGH! X.X

Layton: What the fu-Luke!

Blaire: Hershel what the hell was that?

Layton: (helping luke up) I didn't see him!

Blaire: Ho could you not see him! He was right in front of you! You should of at least seen his legs go up!

Layton: Well I was looking somewhere else too!

Blaire: Ugh!

3rd cutscene:

Take 1

Layton: (shoves door)

Door: (doesn't open)

Layton: (slams shoulder into door) Ohh!

Luke: (laughing)

Layton: Owww! .

Schrader: Cut.

Blaire: What or you doing out here?

Schrader: My scene's not up yet.

Blaire: This is your scene!

Schrader: Oh…

Take 2

Both: (enter room)

Schrader: (dead)

Layton: (picks up his head) No. Andrew….Wow your head is heavy. XD

Schrader: Oi!

Luke: Cut.

4th cutscene:

Take 1

Chelmey: Excuse me. (shoves Luke)

Luke: (falls) Hey!

Layton: (laughing) Well at least he said his lines. XD

Take 2

(only doing voiceovers)

Luke: Grrrrrah!

Chelmey: W-what in the blazes?

Layton: No luke! Let him go!

Barton: (silence)

Layton: …

Luke: (laughing)

Layton: And Barton is silent. XD

5th cutscene:

Take 1

Katia: Layton and Luke sped away from the city, unaware of what awaited them down those iron tracks.

Blaire: It's Professor Layton!

Katia: Ah!

Take 2

Katia: Professor Layton and Luke sped away from the city, unaware of what awaited them down those iron tracks.

Blaire: You need to sound more haunting.

Katia: Well sorry!

Blaire: Here let me do it! -_-

Take 3

Blaire: _Professor Layton and Luke sped away from the city, unaware of what awaited them down those iron tracks._

Katia: Thanks for doing my shot. XD

Blaire: Hey! You still need to do this. It's your shot!

6th cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: Hey! It's you!

Layton: Yes, I had the sneaking suspicions that it was you who was tailing us.

Luke: Flora! What are you doing here?

Flora: Stalking you of course!

Layton: (laughing)

Blaire: Will you guys read your lines?

Take 2

Flora: I'm sorry. It's just…Well you see, I just didn't want to be all alone again.

Layton: Well too bad! You will be alone and you will like it!

Blaire: Hershel!

Flora: (laughing)

Take 3

Layton: What lies ahead could be dangerous.

Flora: (eyes drop)

Layton: That's why you'll have to be. Extra clumsy. Alright?

Flora: Ahaha. Yu-wait. Eh?

Blaire: Sigh. Hershel, Do I want to know?

Layton: Ahaha! Yup!

Flora: Hey! Don't steal my lines! 3

Layton: I can steal them and you will like it!

Blaire: I'm not going to be a part of this. XD

7th cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: (walks off train)

Layton: (trips off train) Why am I always the one getting hurt? I'm untouchable in this series!

Blaire: …Hershel…

Layton: Not THAT way.

Blaire: Thank you. ^w^

Take 2

Layton: (walks off train)

Luke: (looking at fireworks)

(fireworks stop before the shot is over)

Layton: Um…

Blaire: Klaus, Can you check the-

(BOOOOOOM)

(fireworks continue)

Blaire: Um…Let's end it off here and see if Klaus is okay. (looks at Layton and Luke) AHEM! AND SEE IF KLAUS IS OKAY! (whispering) Go get him!

Layton: Ah! R-right.

Blaire: Sigh. Did I really need to repeat myself? (calls over medic squad)

~Bonus Bloopers~

Take 1

Blaire: You know, ever since I saw all of the black butler episodes, I always see you as Sebastian.

Layton: M-me?

Blaire: Yup! XD

Layton: Hm…Sebastian, huh? Well then, if he is merely one hell of a butler, then I am merely one hell of a gentleman. (wink)

Blaire: (snicker) Nice job, Hershel! XD

Take 2

Blaire: (helping Luke and Flora with their lines at the hotel)

Klaus: (filming behind a window)

Layton: What are you doing?

Klaus: Watch. (making it look like he's squishing their heads)

Layton: Wow XD

Take 3

(warning: I did not make this part up! This was a skit done by other cosplayers that just made my day.)

(standing outside of Gamestop)

Luke: Golly professor. Do you think the diabolical box really exists?

Layton: I don't know Luke. But there's only one way to find out.

(standing outside of gamestop)

Luke: (doing poses for a correct answer)

Layton: (laughs and opens door)

Luke: (enters) Layton's apprentice saves the day!

Layton: On solving that puzzle on that door.

Luke: Alright! Now let's find this box, professor.

Layton: Alright.

(at the register)

Layton: My good man. This slip of paper (game coupon) informs me that you are in possession of a diabolical box.

Employee 1: Oh my god.

Layton: (laughing) For your own safety, we demand that you hand over to us now!

Luke: XD

Employee 1: Alright, let me see that paper.

Luke: I think I might owe you a certain amount of hint coins.

Employee 1: Am I supposed give them a puzzle to solve?

Employee 2: You should! You should!

Layton: That is quite right! You have yet to give us a puzzle to solve!

Luke: I can solve it you know!

Layton: You must be very distressed having learned that it is in your store. Having a Diabolo-Diabolical box. It's so diabolical that I can't even say it!

(employee 2 comes over)

Luke: It's even shaped like a box professor!

Layton: 0.0 There's so many! I can only solve one at a time.

Employee 1: That'll be $33.34.

Layton: (looks at Klaus) Alright. Luke. Man Luke. (Klaus) We may need- I am breaking the fourth wall because I don't have enough picarats.

Klaus: Not enough picarats, professor?

Layton: I told Luke to get more, but he's very slow with the picarats.

Luke: I'm sorry, professor! That last puzzle was really hard!

Klaus: I thought you were always prepared! (brings camera closer) That's quite a lot of picarats, professor. Are you sure that's not enough?

Layton: We've been collecting them all day! We've solved so many puzzles.

Klaus: Really.

Layton: However this is only 30 picarats. I was not expecting the Diabolical box to be so diabolical.

Klaus: I guess it's up to Luke the Elder to save the day.

(luke's filming)

Klaus: Alright. I'm here to save the day, as usual. In the future, professor, we usually think of. Plastic. (holds up a visa card)

Layton: THEN WHAT ARE THESE PICARATS FOR?

Klaus: (hands card to employee 1) I'll let you figure it out.

Luke: (laughing)

Layton: I have 5,000 of them! They do nothing!

Luke: 75 professor.

Klaus: Oh my god, professor Layton! A puzzle!

Layton: Oh! A puzzle! Madding!

Klaus: (shoves Layton away)

(outside of gamestop)

Luke&Layton: (hold up Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box)

Blaire: You got Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box! About 346 puzzles await you in this diabolical quest!

Luke: (laughing) Stupid. XD

(in parking lot)

Klaus: Alright. So uh…you ready? You guys ready to do this?

Luke: Aha, no. XD

Klaus: No?

Layton: We're ready, luke. We've been preparing for this all our lives.

Luke: Have we, professor?

Layton: We have or at least you have.

Klaus: 3. 2. 1…

Both: It's time for the yaoicon!

Blaire: Go on youtube and look up "Yaoi Con 2009-Layton and Lukes" for the continuations of this take thing.


	4. The Diabolical Bloopers: 2

**You know? I never realized how long I haven't been uploading until now. XD FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! DX**

8th cutscene:

Take 1

Layton: *turns *

Luke: * bumps into Layton* Oh!

Layton: …* snickers*

Blaire: Hershel!

Layton: Hahaha! I'm sorry.

Take 2

Katia: *looks at Layton *

Luke: * smiles* Pff! I smiled too early.

Layton: * laughing*

Take 3

Luke: *smiles * …ARG!

Layton: Early?

Luke: Late.

Take 4

Luke: *smiles * When am I supposed to smile?

Katia: Is smiling really that hard?

Luke: For me? Yes.

9th cutscene:

Take 1

* enters tunnel*

Luke: We're in a tunnel!

Layton: Pfffft!

Blaire: Are you serious?

Layton: That is the only way to ruin a scene with no lines!

Luke: I know yeah?

Blaire: *smacks Luke on the head * BAKA!

Lukje: You spelled my name wrong!

Blaire: Good. I meant for that in there. XD

Luke: X

10th cutscene:

Take 1

Sammy: Everybody get ready to rock! THE NEXT. STOP. IS. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLSENSE! C'mon passengers! Let me hear ya SCREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Blaire: No.

Sammy: Did I hold Folsense too long?

Blaire: No, it was the scream.

Sammy: Oh.

Take 2

Sammy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM! Ah…

Take 3

Sammy: ! Nope.

Take 4

Sammy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAM! Noooooo!

Take 5

Sammy: SCREEEEEEAAAAAA- * cough cough*

Take 6

Sammy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAM! NAAAAAAAAAAH!

Take 7

Sammy: EEEEEAMM! NO!

Take 8

Sammy: SCREEEEEAAAAAAAAAM!

Blaire: It's a take!

Sammy: YES!

Take 9

Layton: Folsense, eh? *takes ticket out of pocket * *ticket rips * WHAT?

Luke: * laughing*

Take 10

Layton: Folsense, eh? * takes ticket out of pocket * *ticket doesn't come out * WHAT THE HECK?

Luke: ROFL!

Take 11

Layton: Folsense, eh? * takes ticket out of pocket* *ticket falls * …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Blaire and Luke: ROFL!

Cutscene 11:

Take 1

Layton: Yes.

Luke: *opens window *

(window slides open and falls)

Luke: WHAT THE-?

Layton: lol

Take 2

Luke: *opens window *

(window doesn't open)

Luke: Pfff! WINDOW!

Layton: LOLING

Take 3

Luke: *opens window *

(window opens)

Luke: *sticks head out window *

(window falls onto his head)

Luke: OW!

Layton: ROFLING!

Cutscene 12:

Blaire: …

Layton: …?

Blaire: We aced this scene…X'

Layton: Hahahahahahaha!

Cutscene 13:

Take 1

Layton: *stirring tea * * looks down at his legs* Why do I have to sit like this? I'm A GUY!

Luke: loling

Blaire: I dunno. XD

((For those of you who are confused, some comments on youtube said that Layton is sitting like a woman so…yeah. That's kinda what's going on here. XD))

Take 2

Layton: MUST BE YOU THERE! *points at flora *

Flora: * gasp*

Luke: Wha? FLORA! * drops tea* Um…

Layton: LUKE, MY BOY! THE TEA!

Luke: Um…I didn't do it! HE GAVE ME THE CUP! * points accusingly at Layton*

Layton: HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR SUCH A HIGLY RESPECTED BEVERAGE? * starts tearing up*

Blaire: Um…Layton? You're kinda getting too into your character.

Layton: I am?

Luke: *laughing *

Blaire: Failure!

Cutscene 14:

Take 1

(Setting up the shot)

Layton: Ok wait. So how do I open the box?

Blaire: Just like this. * opens lid *

Layton: It's that easy?

Blaire: ? Yeah…Why?

Layton: …I thought this was going to be a puzzle.

Blaire: In all honesty, when I played the game, I thought so too. XD

Layton: Well then! XD

Take 32

Remi: And ac-

Blaire: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! IT'S NOT THE 32nd TAKE YET!

Remi: huh? Oh!

Take 3

Layton: * opening box*

Luke: I CAN'T LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!

Layton: ROFL!

Blaire: LAYTON!

Cutscene 15:

Blaire: …AGAIN! ANOTHER PERFECT SCENRE! !

Layton: Um…My…dear?

Blaire: 

Layton: O.O

Luke: O.o

Cutscene 16:

Take 1

Luke: What? Professor, isn't that Katia?

Layton: Hm? * elbow's Luke in the back of the head*

Luke: OW!

Layton: Ah! Pfffff! I'm sorry! LOL! * rubbing Luke's head rapidly*

Blaire: ROFL!

Take 2

Anton: * dancing* *trips *AH!

Blaire: Fail.

Anton: It's not my fault! The floor is slippery!

Cutscene 17

Luke: Professor, we have a problem.

Layton: And that would be?

Luke: …that.

Layton: Oh…dear…

Blaire: Okay! Let's see if we have any bloopers to put up.

Layton&Luke's thoughts: THERE ARE NONE! WE'RE DOOMED!

Cutscene 18:

Take 1

(prepping the scene)

Blaire: EPIC BATTLE! XD * squealing like a fangirl *

Luke: Wow.

Take 2

Layton&Anton: * fighting*

Layton: * hat flies off* Noo!

Blaire: SAVE THE HAAAAAAAAAAAT! XDDDDDDDD

Cutscene 19:

Take 1

(prepping the scene)

Luke: Wait! Let me get this straight! The professor is dodging to save his life. Anton is going insane. Katia is trying to calm him down while standing still. And all I'm doing is standing in the back doing a little jig?

Blaire: Yup. That's it. XD

Luke: * jawdrop * WHAT THE HECK!

Layton: Lol

Cutscene 20:

Blaire: Okay. For this scene I can understand having no outtakes. This is just too easy to do.

Layton: …You do remember the 9th cutscene, right?

Blaire: Yes. Yes, I do. But this one has like…1 line in it.

Layton: True.

Cutscene 21:

Katia: Grandfather…

Anton: Grandfather? Yes. That's right. It has a nice ring to it.

Katia: *sobs * *runs up to Anton and hugs him * You don't know how much this means to me.

(sobbing in the backround)

Katia&Anton: ?

Blaire: ?

Claire: *sobbing *

Blaire: wow…This is a touching scene and all but…wow…

Cutscene 22:

Luke: See ya! By- * window falls on him * OOOOOOW!

Layton: LOL

Cutscene 23:

Blaire: BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Flora: No outtakes?

Blaire: 0

Flora: Ah…Well we always have the …

Both: BONUUUUUUS !

~BONUS BLOOOPEEEEEEEEERRRSSS!

Take 1

Blaire: Klaus, come here!

Klaus: Why?

Blaire: Look! Layton's dancing to Bad Apple! XD

Klaus: WHAT? 8D

Layton: * moonwalking*

Klaus: OMG! ROFL!

Take 2

Layton: *sips tea * * chokes* What the hell?

Luke: What's wrong?

Layton: It's bitter! SOOOOOO BITTER!

Luke: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! !


	5. The Unwound Bloopers: 1

1st cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: It just doesn't seem to add up, professor.

Layton: I honestly thought you were pulling my leg.

Luke: (munchkin face) What? I wouldn't dream of it!

Layton: (cocks his head) (starts laughing)

Blaire: What the heck?

Luke: ?

Layton: Did you hear it? My neck like…cracked when I cocked my head! XD

Blaire: -the hell?

2nd cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: It all started abo-…?

Blaire: What just happened?

Luke: My mic died! XDDDD

Blaire: LOLOLOL!

Take 2

Dimitri: Using a six-dimension alpha distributor, I was able to guide a concentrated stream of Hamanier particles through a temporal vortex, more commonly known as a wormhole. This stream of particles allowed me to divine the terminal points of the vortex. Armed with this information, the next step was to artificially distort the flow of time and generate a massive magnetic field via a Soolha Coil. Once the magnetic field is firmly established, one has the ability to literally punch holes, or Hivegaps, into the very fabric of space-time. After this crucial step, it is simply a matter of constructing an energy gate to-

Blaire: UGH!

Dimitri: W-wha?

Blaire: We're good! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Luke: Brain = exploded. X_x

3rd cutscene:

Take 1

Bill: (walks into the thing) (turns to face the crowd)

Blaire: DIE BILL! DIE!

Bill: Pfff! HEY! I HATE MY CHARACTER TOO, YA KNOW!

Layton: lololololololololololol!

Take 3

Layton: Something's gone very wro- I don't want to say it.

Blaire: What the heck was that?

Layton: WHY IS MY LINE SO OBVIOUS!

Blaire: Oh! Is that the line I wrote when I was like…half asleep?

Layton: (glares at Blaire)

Take 4

Luke: This is chaos!

Klaus: Chaos…CONTROL!

Luke: …-the fuck?

Blaire: (wakes up from nap) Huh? What?

Take 5

Klaus: (duck taped)

Luke: This is chaos!

Klaus: (mutters) chaos control…

Luke: The prime minister and Doctor Stahngun have vanished!

Layton: (about to speak but looks at Luke's wild gesture) PFFFFFFFFFFF!

Blaire: DUDE!

4th cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: Following the letter the professor and I set off. What awaited us was one of the biggest mysteries we'd ever encounter.

Blaire: EPIC CREEPY MUSIC FOR THE WIN!

Luke: Blaire!

Blaire: Hehe. You can't expect me to hold back on the last game of this season now can you?

Luke: True…

5th cutscene:

Take 1

Luke: Look! Over there!

Layton: What's this?

Spring: It's a clock what do you expect?

Blaire: PFFFFFF!

Layton: Miss Spring! It is very unlady like to interrupt a filming session!

Blaire: …

Luke: …

Spring: …

Layton: … You're all thinking, "What are you stupid? Haven't you seen all the interruptions we had in the making of the other games?"

Blaire: Yup.

Layton: I'M NOT THAT STUPID!

Take 2

Layton: Wait. So I turn here and here and then I go up the stairs to the big clock in the back?

Blaire: Mhm.

Layton: Ok.

Take 3

Layton: It must be torture to work in a clock shop. The constant ticking could very well drive even me insane.

Blaire: I wonder if this is how Klaus went insane.

Layton: Hahaha! It's possible.

Both: (look over at Klaus)

Klaus: What?

Layton: (whispering to each other) Nothing.

Blaire: He's still sane.

Layton: Let's keep an eye on him.

(Luke walks by)

Luke: If what you say is true, he'd already be insane by now. We've been in here for like…3 hours.

(Both glare at him)

Layton: Geez! You just had to ruin the fun!

Luke: ?

6th cutscene:

Take 1

(running to the door)

Layton: Just what is going on here?

Luke: …

Layton: ?

Luke: Wait. I can- (laughing) I can't get through!

Layton: Wow….Just…(walks away)

Take 2

Layton: Can you get through now?

Luke: I…think…no.

Layton: … I'm cutting your snacks down for the month.

Luke: NOOOOOOOOO!

Blaire: Lol.

7th cutscene:

Take1

Layton: Luke, no dramatic walking alright? Not like in Curious Village. Ok?

Luke: Yes, professor.

Take 2

Both: (walking)

Luke: (moonwalks)

Layton: LUKE!

Luke: XD

Take 3

Layton: Wait so when I see Claire do I stop or do I keep walking?

Blaire: um…let's try stop and then we'll see where that takes us.

Layton: ok.

Take 4

Layton: (stops) Huh?

Claire: (gets closer)

Layton: Oh!

Claire: (walks by)

Layton: (turns around) … ngh…oh!

Luke: (an entire block away) Hm? Professor?

Layton: (hand fails to twitch)

Blaire: … Hershel? …

Layton: Tea sale… (Blush)

Blaire: REALLY? REALLY HERSHEL?

Take 5

Layton: Oh, do you really like it?

Claire: I don't just like it. I love it! Thank you so much.

Layton: P-picking out the right gift…can be quite the puzzle.

Claire: Lucky for me, every puzzle hm, has an answer. Isn't that what you always say?

Layton: yes…. well…

(Silence)

Claire: (snicker)

Layton: (snicker)

Blaire: GUYS!

Both: (cracking up)

Claire: Oh yes! Well!

Layton: (head desk/table) Stop it! XDDDD

Take 6

Layton: If I were to get the …teaching job then…yeah…

Claire: (laughing) Then yeah? What's thaaaaaat…. XDDD

Layton: (laughing)

Take 7

Layton: If I were to ge the teaching job, the we can...blah?

Claire: XDDD Blah? What is blah?

Blaire: Whatelse? BLAH! XD

Take 8

Layton: Oh…I'll…tell you later.

Claire: C'mon now. Tell me more about these plans of yours.

Layton: Oh, it was nothing. Now let's eat before our food gets cold. (eats food)

Claire: hey, no fair changing the subject!

Layton: Mmumfph mfphmhmumph. (choking on food)

Claire: what the heck? (laughing)

Layton: (laughing and coughing at the same time)

8th cutscene:

Take 1

Klaus: (walking) (trips on pillar) Oh shi-

(Layton and Luke's point of view)

Klaus: (walking) (skips)

Both: ?

Take 2

Luke: He's the…future me?

Klaus: (flips hair) Of course. Are you pleased to see me again, professah?

Layton: O.O

Luke: e.e

Blaire: \(^.^)/ Smexy Klaus!

Klaus: ONLY ONE FAN?

(back door opens) (thousands of fangirls come pouring in)

Klaus: O.O I'm pleased with one! I'm pleased with one! I'M PLEASED WITH ONE!

Layton: O.O

Luke: O.O

Blaire: O.o

11th cutscene:

Take 1

Layton: (lifts up machine gun) (wobbles) Holy- Why is this thing so heavy?

Blaire: Don't look at me, I told the props men to make it as light as possible.

~Sigh. I haven't been uploading like…at all! I'm so sorry! School is killing me right now. Anyways, Bonus Bloopers, um…I actually don't have any for cutscenes but um…I'm going to try something like this. I'll do two chapters of bonus bloopers for the cutscenes and hopefully two for non-cutscenes and voiceovers. Like…when you're moving from one place to another kind of thing and you trigger an event. I'm not too sure that this will be very long so maybe…1 or two. Any ways, BONUS BLOOOPERS!

Take 1

(Diabolical Box)

Luke: pushes branch away)

Layton: (walks behind him) (gets hit in face by branch) Ah-Pfffft! (thud) Aaaaaagh!

Luke: (looks back) What the heck?

Layton: (holding face) Ooooow! D'X


End file.
